MIROTIC
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Multi pairing ! cerita cinta emang beda beda ! yup, seperti di cerita ini ! enjoy... p.s : tebak siapa charanya WAHAHHAHAHAHAH


**M.I.R.O.T.I.C**

**I'm so Evil….. Multi Pairing, enjoy this story…**

**Warrning : JANGAN SEKALI KALI SAMAIN INI AMA SEJARAH YANG ASLI SOALNYA JAUH BANGET DARI SEJARAH ASLI ! APALAGI LAGUNYA ! JAUH DARI YANG ASLI, MEGA OOC MADDNES ! ABAL ! GAJE ! trus OC ! **

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me**

**You stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that**

**All the possibilities, opened up Oh~**

**What is love? What! It's now meant by the Red Ocean**

**I'm breakin' my rules again, you know it's getting bored**

**Even if hurt a bit, it's okay Oh~**

Wajah gadis itu memang sangat membuatku tergila gila. Apalagi sifatnya, lembut, dan lumayan keibuan. Gadis bergaun hijau itu memang gadis yang jarang. Sifatnya memang nyaris mirip dengan kakakku, tapi bedanya gadis ini menyukai bunga. Aku kerap melihat dia membawa sekeranjang bunga setiap hari walaupun aku diam diam sih melihat dia kembali dari suatu tempat dan membawa sekaranjang bunga yang pasti dia rangkai dan taruh di kamarnya atau dia berikan padaku.

Tapi sayang, dia ternyata dari dulu tau apa yang aku lakukan. Dia akhirnya mendekatiku sambil membawa bunga warna merah yang dia rangkai dan memberikannya padaku, lalu dia bilang kepadaku sambil tersenyum, " jika kamu hanya memperhatikanku terus… akan terus seperti itukan ?"

Aku cuman bengong saja mendengar kalimat itu, apakah ini Kesempatan ? belum lagi kata tuan mentorku sih, bunga yang ia rangkai dan ia berikan padaku itu butuh semalaman untuk menyelesaikannya. Setelah aku pikir pikir, ini benar benar kesempat untukku. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari peraturanku soal 'percintaan' untuk melamarnya. Aku tidak peduli jika dia menolakku ! yang penting aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya !....

**The piercing stare that burrows into your head**

**It's not me, my still chrome heart**

**It's the road I chose Oh~**

**Running through my veins, flowing through I was millions of your crystal**

**Finally it has started, the end of my metamorphosis**

**Isn't this also love? Oh~**

Aku selalu membencimu ! bukan karena apa, aku tidak menyukai sifatmu yang arogan. Aku shock ketika tau soal tanggal lahir kita sampai hal yang kita sukai ! semuanya SAMA ! aku tidak menyangka, aku punya Plagilat kaya kamu. NAJISISME tingkat berat ! sumpah aku tiba tiba nyadar kalo… AKU SUKA AMA KAMU !

Memang terdengar gila, tapi emang iya… aku suka ama KAMU !. aku nggak berani mengatakan hal ini kekamu soalnya, gua harus jaga image sebagai rival kamu. Tapi, entah kenapa belakangan ini aku mau menyatakan perasaan yang mungkin bikin aku sial 300 turunan. Belakangan ini kamu memperlakukan aku beda dari yang biasanya, kamu seperti memperlakukan aku dengan sangat special.

Dan karena itulah, tiba tiba saja hari ini… hari ini aku seperti ingin mengakhiri pertengkaran kita. Aku sudah siap dengan kalimat kalimat yang bakalan aku lontarkan jika kamu mulai beringas kaya binatang ke aku… kenapa aku berani melakukan ini ? karena aku cinta ama kamu….

**Are you Magician who control me in my drams**

**In my dreams you control me with your magic spells right ?**

**You're once again yearning .. my crystal**

**If my devils ride, there's no more room for breathing, if that happens**

**How will it be to enjoy it now I got you**

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kamu selalu saja menghiasi mimpi mimpiku ? apakah kamu seorang penyihir yang mempunyai sihir sampai aku bisa melihatmu saat aku tidur ?. hah, aku pusing memikirkannya, dan sekali lagi kamu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dariku. Aku memang tidak teralu mengerti dengan cara pikirmu. Jika aku bertanya padamu kamu hanya menjawab dengan enteng, " itulah gunanya teman…"

Dasar kau, kau memang sering membuatku salah tingkah ! bahkan didepan ayahku ! kau nyaris membuatku malu didepan ayahku sendiri. Untung saja ayahku tidak marah, jika tidak mungkin aku nggak akan penah bisa berdiri sekarang dan mendampingimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu… atau aku tidak ingin tidak bisa mendampingimu karena aku mencintaimu !

Aku tau, aku tau, kamu pasti bilang tidak mungkin kan seorang pangeran mencintai anak perempuan seperti dirimu ?. tapi apa boleh buat ? sebenarnya aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu dan perasaan itu semakin kuat seiring dengan waktu yang berlalu… dan hari ini, aku benar benar ingin memiliki mu…

**You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me**

**You can't escape I got you- Under my skin**

**You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me**

**You're my slave, I got you under my skin**

**END**

**Baiklah para pembaca ! TEBAK ! SIAPA PAIRING NYA WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *SMACKED SMACKED***


End file.
